


Your carriage awaits.

by madamhuntress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamhuntress/pseuds/madamhuntress
Summary: When Ciel makes a deal with a certain red-headed shinigami about a day with her one true love, Sebastian is skeptical at first. But as the day plods on, is it possible that he is actually enjoying himself?





	Your carriage awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Black Butler fanfiction. I know its not that good, but comments are welcome, please tell me how to improve! Also if people actually read and like this then I may turn it into a series. They aren't my favorite Black Butler pairing though. Happy reading!

It was a usual day for the butler of Phantomhive. Rise early and prepare breakfast for his young master, wake up the other servants and then wake up his Bocchan and prepare him for a day of watching over London.  
Or at least that was how it was supposed to go.  
When Sebastian came down that morning Ciel was already awake and hunched over his paperwork for his next Funtom toys meeting that was later in the afternoon.  
“Young master?” Sebastian asked cautiously, being careful not to anger the young earl who when extremely overtired could become a major pain in the ass.  
“Cancel all arrangements for today, Sebastian. I’m going to bed.” Ciel stated with a yawn. It was painfully obvious that he had pulled an all- nighter and judging from the dark, black bags under the earl’s eyes, it wasn’t his first.  
“Allow me to carry you to bed then, young master” Sebastian bowed after he finished the sentence and Ciel lifted up his arms in preparation to be lifted.  
“Oh, and Sebastian.”  
“Yes my Lord?”  
“I made a deal with Grell that he could have your service for a day in return for information. He will arrive at eight thirty this morning.”  
“Pardon?!”  
Sebastian didn’t know if he should’ve been prepared for that. It wasn’t only a day with someone other than his master, but a day with GRELL. The one grim reaper that had a complete obsession with the demon. He had a feeling that he already knew how this day was going to go.  
“But young mast-”  
“No, none of that young master nonsense. Until tomorrow morning you will address me as Earl Phantomhive as everyone else does.”  
“I have to stay overnight?!”  
“Yes. Now, pack a bag and wait for Sutcliff’s carriage.”  
“But Ear-”  
“Sebastian, that is an order.”  
With a heavy heart Sebastian trudged out of the Earls bedroom, packed a bag and waited at the front of the manor. Sure enough, Grell’s carriage arrived at eight thirty on the dot. When it slowed down to a halt, the door opened and Grell bounced down the small steps and flung her arms around Sebastian.  
“Oh Bassy! I’m so glad that we could spend this day together! I just know that we are going to have the time of our lives!”  
‘Well, shit.’ Sebastian thought to himself as Grell continued to speak nonsense about how much fun they were going to have together until she detached herself from her beloved “Bassy” and dragged him both inside the carriage. Grell chattered her head off about nothing until she stopped, noticing the obvious silence coming from the other man.  
“Sebastian?” Grell asked quietly, obviously sensing his extreme discomfort.  
“You don’t have to look after me if you don’t want to. Do you want to turn around?” At that point Sebastian’s head snapped up and looked into Grell’s sad eyes.  
“Honestly I am fine, master. Please excuse me being a tad distant.”  
“You miss the brat, don’t you?” Grell looked out of the window, she felt like crying. As soon as she got the chance to be with her Bassy he becomes miserable, Grell almost felt pity for herself.  
“Grell? Are you okay? Are you crying?” Sebastian asked, genuine concern flashing in his eye for a split second.  
“Huh? Yes I am fine.” She wasn’t fine. Tears had left streaks of black down her face from her mascara and her nose was running like crazy.   
Sebastian reached into one of the many pockets of his coat to retrieve a white handkerchief and passed it to Grell who, with a tentative gaze at first, accepted the handkerchief and proceeded to wipe away her tears and nose. She was clearly unsure of what to do with the soiled tissue and started to put it into the left pocket of her vivid red coat before a gloved hand stopped her.  
“What are you doing? You don’t want the tissue back, it’s rather gross. All covered in tears and snot.” Sebastian took the tissue from Grells hand and put it onto the seat next to him. He then removed his gloves with his teeth, his gaze never leaving Grells. He put the gloves aside and laced their fingers together, Grells face turned a beautiful shade of her beloved red and gave Sebastian a perplexed stare.  
“Bassy, what are you doi-”  
She was cut off midsentence with a pair of silky soft lips pressing gently against hers. The kiss showed more emotion then Sebastian had ever shown in front of her and Grell was honoured to be on the receiving end of it. Sparks flew between them and when Grell’s tongue flickered against Sebastian’s upper lip she was granted instant access. They explored each other’s mouths hungrily and with a ferocity that neither knew that the other possessed. The battle for dominance had begun and when Sebastian pulled away to look at Grells giddy face it was painfully obvious who the winner had been.  
A sudden jolt knocked them out of their trance as they arrived at Grells stately home.  
“Why don’t we pick up where we left off, alone this time?”  
Grell smirked. That was an offer she couldn’t possibly refuse. She was deadly serious.


End file.
